Define Love
by Joe-John the Black Blonde
Summary: Takao just loves pushing Imayoshi's buttons. / Takao x Imayoshi ; Crack-shipping ; Warning: Shonen-ai ; One-shot


**Ah~ Here's a nice little crack shipping for ya! For some unknown reason, I like the thought of Imayoshi and Takao together. Imayoshi's dastardly, Takao is energetic... I dunno. It just fits in my mind.**

**Well, here ya go~ Enjoy this piece of fluff.**

* * *

"Ima-chaaaan...I'm bored." Takao whined, rolling over onto his back yet again. He'd been rolling around on the bed of his lover for about fifteen minutes now, impatiently waiting for him to finish whatever the Hell he was doing. The Touou Captain simply ignored him as always, writing down in his little notebook and sorting through papers. "Ima-chaaaaan!"

Imayoshi simply sighed. "If you don't mind, Takao, I'm busy plotting the downfall of opposing schools." This response only made Takao huff in annoyance. He was one of the opposing schools, after all. He draped his arms around Imayoshi's neck looking over his shoulder at his notes. Unfortunately, he received a flick in the forehead for such an act.

"Nehhh, that hurt, Ima-chan." He rubbed his forehead irritably. His fellow point guard simply smiled at him, sending shivers down his spine.

"Sorry, Takao, but this is confidential. What kind of Captain would I be if I allowed prying eyes to see my teams strengths and weaknesses?" After pushing him backwards onto the bed roughly, he turned back to his notes. "I'll be sure to punish you later."

Takao sucked his teeth. _'Fine. Don't pay me any attention. I see where your priorities lie.' _He sat cross-legged behind his beloved devil, plotting to annoy him so badly he'd have no other choice than to punish him right then and there. He grinned at the thought. Imayoshi was always so rough with him... With that goal in mind, he cracked the bones in his fingers before starting to poke him.

Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

Unfazed, the bespectacled raven-haired simply continued with his plans for future practices and games. Oh no, Takao didn't like this reaction at all.

Poke poke poke poke.

Imayoshi still showed no reaction to the younger boy's attempt to annoy him. Aggravated as he was, he wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Takao grunted and started poking him harder, digging his finger into his back.

_Pokepokepokepokepokepokepokepoke._

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish by doing that?" Imayoshi said finally, disguising his annoyance.

"Bother you enough to make you screw me."

"Well it's going to take a lot more than a back massage to divert my attention from my work." Tempting as the invitation was, Imayoshi wanted to finish setting up his practice schedule. However, his response gave Takao an idea.

"Define divert." The Captain sighed. Was his Hawk-Eyed lover really as simple as everyone said he was?

"Divert. To distract ones attention from something. Honestly Takao, you should know this." Takao inwardly scoffed, of course he knew. He wasn't stupid.

"Define honestly."

"Are you being serious right now, Takao?"

"Define serious."

"Takao, stop."

"Define stop."

"I swear Takao, I won't fuck you for another week."

"Define fuck."

"Fine, three weeks."

"Define fine."

"Takao!" He was working his last nerve now. He turned to face Takao, who had a smug grin on his face. He himself was less than amused at his childish behavior. He opened his eyes slightly and glared at him, delivering the message that he was serious. Takao hated that smile. It meant he was in trouble. But there was no way he was stopping now. "Are you quite finished?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Define finished."

That did it. Imayoshi was on Takao in seconds, pinning him down on the floor. He held his arms above his head, an irritated smile on his face. Takao felt accomplished, though he wasn't quite sure what that meant for him.

"You want my attention? Fine. You have it now. But I'm going to make sure you regret it." He leaned down and bit his neck harshly, a small whimper escaping Takao.

"Does this mean I won?" Imayoshi paused. It _did _mean he won, didn't it? A low rumble of laughter erupted from him, and he sat up, holding his head and laughing. Takao sat up and laughed with him, mostly because he knew he was victorious. When his laughter died down, Imayoshi grabbed Takao by the back of the head and pulled him in for a kiss. He pulled away from it slightly and rested his head against Takao's, a soft, exasperated sigh slipping from his lips.

"You're something else you know that?"

"I guess," Takao replied with a shrug, "but in the end it's your fault. I'm restless around you, and you're always busy." He sighed melodramatically, crawling into his lap as if to prove his need for attention. The older male laughed again, shaking his head. This boy really is something else.

"My fault? Tch." He kissed him again, this time longer and more passionately. They parted slowly their lips centimeters apart when they spoke again. "I love you, Takao."

"Define love."

"Impossible." Takao squealed at such an adorable response, tackling Imayoshi with yet another kiss.

"Ah~ Ima-chan says the cutest things~!" He smirked.

"Flatter me all you want, you're still getting punished later."


End file.
